


Bells

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [97]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Microfic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Sickfic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru look after a sick Kaoru.





	Bells

The sound of a ringing bell echoes through the house, and Haruhi and Hikaru glance at each other, rolling their eyes. Still, as the bell continues to ring, they head upstairs and into the bedroom, where their sick boyfriend sits up in bed and rings the small bell, face flushed and sweaty.

“You can stop the bells now, Kaoru,” Haruhi says, wandering over and pushing a digital thermometer into his ear; and as Haruhi takes Kaoru’s temperature and Hikaru helps him have a drink, she adds, “We’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
